Amarillo
by cookieMonsteer
Summary: Going down to Midgard to see Jane has its surprises, Jane introduces the two brothers to her feisty southern friend Nina and she proves to be anything less than tedious. over the next moths Nina shows to have some emotional secretes that Loki intents to reveal, inching closer to Nina as he tries to get under her skin. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ello, so this is now my second Fanfic, hope you guys enjoy and for those of you who red my other story "Blood Red" this has a completely different mood to it and I think its going to be a good one. Hope you enjoy and pleas Follow/Favorite/Review it means a lot, oh and check out my other stories.**

**:3 Cookie**

**Disclaim: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters Places or ideas ( Credit to those who do )**

"Thor, I'm not sure why you wish for my company, but it better be worth my time." Loki tailed his brother across the rainbow bridge that led to the bifrost. From underneath the hooves of his black horse the bridge glowed, he looked down admiring the light for a minute before hearing his brother's voice boom over the noise of the horses.

"What else would you be doing, keeping your nose in your books, or perhaps plotting against father? Besides this time on Midgard might do you some good." Thor chuckled as he raced his horse faster, challenging Loki with his speed. It had been nearly 2 years since he had seen Jane Foster and was eager to be in her presence. However he had hoped dragging his brother along would not lead into another war between realms.

"Thor wait!" Thor obeyed his brother and pulled the golden steed to a stop. He turned to his brother who cantered up beside him, "Then what, once we get to Midgard, what will we do then?" Loki had a concerned look on his face as he questions his brother, hoping to manipulate him into letting him stay on Asgard.

"Brother you mustn't believe I would bring you along if I hadn't an idea of what we will do, or were we will stay." Thor smiled sweetly at his brother before dismounting his horse. He walked over to its face and patted it on its white muzzle. Loki followed his brother as he too dismounted his black steed before trotting to his brothers' side. Loki then lifted his hand and him and his brother watched as both the horses disappeared into a mist of green and black dust. Loki smiled pleased with his work, then followed his brother to the Bifrost.

"Heimdall, how doth the stars?" Thor anxiously boasted to the gate keeper while Loki crossed his arms and painted a fake smile on his pale face.

"Changing every day, however tis not why you have come to visit me, are you equipped for the journey down to Midgard?" the tall man in golden armored raised the massive sword, and breathing heavily as her pushed it back into place opening the Bifrost.

"Aye, indeed we are." Gazing at the beam of vivid lights, Thor with Loki by his side walked across realms to Midgard, only to arrive and find Jane Foster sitting cross-legged on the back of a black truck waiting for them.

(Bifrost Site, New Mexico)

"Thor! Finally." Jane ran to greet her "Boyfriend" or at least she called him that, she also said it was complicated, but when they were together it seemed they would never be separate, although they knew they would.

"Jane, how doth thee?" Thor's voice was deep as he pulled Jane's hand to his lips.

"I'm fine." Her cheeks began to flush as she managed and answer. Jane moved her gaze to Loki as she gave him a small nod, "nice to see you Loki." Jane smiled sweetly as she looked up at Loki's green eyes. Realizing her fixation on him, Loki raised one of his eyebrows, and Jane pulled away and focused on Thor. "Well uhh, we better get going and get you two into some suitable cloths." Jane peered at the Asgardian garb the gods wore then walked happily towards the truck.

Thor walked quickly after her, while Loki rolled his eyes at the clothing comment. As he began to follow his brother something caught his eye. In the reflection of the side mirror a women wearing dark sunglasses stared at him, with anything less than a smile on her face. When she saw him looking at her she smiled then tuned from his gaze in response to Jane.

"Nina, I thought I told you to make room back here." Jane had an annoyed look on her face as she opened the double doors that lead into the back seat, which consisted of 3 bags of sweet feed and 5 of shavings.

Nina leaned back in her seat and put the truck in park with a lowed sigh. The driver side door swung open and she climbed out, her distressed leather cowboy boots slammed on the ground as she landed. "I don't think you know what driving all this time does to you girlly." The women looked as if she was in her late twenties wearing a white tank top and jeans, she raised her hands above her head in a stretching motion. Upon releasing her hands she focused ahead, looking straight at Loki. Moving her semi curled brown hair into a messy ponytail she inhaled deeply and walked over to Jane and Thor, Loki soon following, his eyes wandering as he walked.

"Nina, this is Thor and this is his brother Loki, they well aren't from around here as you could probably guess." Jane gave Nina a nudge gesturing for her to remove her aviators and greet them, which she failed to do.

"You got that damn right." Her slight southern accent popping up every now and then between her elongated words. Nina smiled as she patted her hands against her ripped jeans, creating a small cloud of dust before extending her hand to Thor. He graciously shook her hand smiling sweetly. She returned the smile and turned to Loki, pulling her aviators over her head pushing her hair back.

"It's a pleasure, Nina." Loki spoke harmoniously as he bowed slightly avoiding contact with her beautiful brown eyes.

"And to you as Well, if only men here were as civil." She paused turning to Jane and giving her thumbs up along with a wink. Turning back to Loki she tilted her head slightly and pulled the shades back over her eyes. She walked back to the doors and pulled a pair of work gloves out of her back pocket and slid them comfortably over her hands. "If you don't mind darling grabbing the other bags." She gestured to Thor as she leaned into the backseat of the truck and dragged a 50 pound bag of horse feed with her. Effortlessly Nina moved passed Jane and Loki with the bag over her shoulder. With a small push she launched the bag into the bed of the truck, sending a cloud of hay into the air.

"Go on get in" as Jane offered the back to the Asgardians, she shot Nina a girl code look (don't embarrass me) while she too hoped into the jacked up truck.

"hmph hormones." Nina thought as she climbed into the truck, a huge grin on her dirt covered face.

"Hope you guys have enough room back there, we have about a nine hour drive back to Dallas, from there Nina and I will grab some cloths and we can stretch our legs, there after its 360 miles to Amarillo." Jane turned herself around to face Thor assuring him of what they will be doing for the next few hours. She seemed anxious as if she was worried about what the two gods thought of them, Nina however could care less, her smile widened as the truck roared in response to the turn in the ignition. She turned the radio on and placed a George Strait CD into the player.

"Really?" Jane raised her medium brown brow at her as she faced forward.

Nina only smirked, a small laugh escaping her lips as she placed her left arm on the open window and fooled wither her hair as she drove. Every once and a while she would sing softly along with the song, not noticing she was doing so.

Loki sighed gently, Seeming bored with Midgard in the half an hour he has been there, he kept his eyes focused on the various passing landscapes. Every now and then the sweet smell of hay would fill the air and he would breathe it in deeply. From time to time Jane and Thor would chat about his coming and going and what was happening in Jane's life compared to his on Asgard. But none of that interested him. Occasionally Loki would look at Nina's reflection, admiring the tranquility of her appearance, she did not care how she looked or acted, even in the presence of gods she acted as though her world was carrying on as normal.

"So, is this your first time being in one of these?" attempting to break the ice Nina question the brothers, hoping to strike a conversation.

"Indeed it is, I drove with Jane before but that was nothing compared to this." Thor smirked as he nudged his zoned brother. "I highly doubt Loki has driven anywhere." Thor playfully poked at his brothers side.

"Well Jane can be a tough one to drive with and even harder to get along with, but after a while, (sigh)you get used to it." Nina chewed on her piece of gum and stuck her tough out slightly at Jane, who was beginning to blush heavily. Thor place a hand on her shoulder as she giggled. "And what about you sugar?" Nina looked over her shoulder slightly to see Loki's mutual face.

"I would prefer a horse than one of these, but I suppose life on Midgard isn't as pleasing." He rolled his eyes, a small half smile across his pale skin. Thor elbowed him in the stomach for the comment he made, Loki winced and snorted at his brother.

"That's alright Thor, there is no need for torturing your brother, I myself would rather ride, but sadly things are not like that anymore." Nina's voice was soft and she looked at Loki's eyes from the rearview mirror.

" Oh come on Nina," Jane rolled her eyes as she poked at Nina's tank top, "you would not be able to live without this thing, you won't even let me drive it, so don't give me that crap." Jane playfully began to tap her fingers on the dash as she looked at her friend.

"okay you got me." Nina threw her hands in the air as if surrendering, and not holding on to the wheel any longer, which it did not seem to bother her much.

"Nina!?" both Thor and Jane lunged forward to stabilize the truck but Nina laughed out loud and then took hold of the wheel once more.

"Oh come on, learn to have a little fun." Nina gently placed her hands on the wheel and began to sing along with George Straits " Living & Living Well."

**Okay so that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed sorry if it was a little long (I can get carried away sometimes ^_^) and I morally based Nina off of my own characteristics, and her likes and what not. Soooo yah if you liked it please review it means a lot to me. Thanks **

**:3 Cookie (thumbs way up for George Strait!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello so finally here is the second chapter, hope ya'll enjoy I worked hard on this so I hope it paid off. Follow/Favorite/Review it really means a lot to hear your opinions on the story. **

**:3 Cookie**

**Disclaim: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters Places or ideas ( all credit to those who do )**

The large F-350 rolled to a stop at the second gas pump in the station. It was around 4:30 and the sun was still high in the hot Dallas sky. Nina pulled the truck into park as she loosened the tie in her hair, allowing it to fall down to the middle of her back.

"Won't be long boys, I'm sure y'all will find a way to occupy yourselves." Nina smiled at the brothers and hopped out of the driver side door, pulling a black cowboy hat over her head and adjusting her shades accordingly to her new look. Jane turned to Thor after grabbing a pair of sunglasses off of the dashboard and pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"You two stay here, Nina and I will go grab some cloths from the rest stop, what size are you again?" Jane quirked her head as she questioned Thor and Loki. They returned her question with painfully confused expressions, Jane pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear and face palmed herself. "Wait that's a stupid question… we will be back soon." She leaned into the backseat and gave Thor a little kiss before following Nina.

Thor smile and turned to his brother who was watching him. "What?" Thor looked at his brother in wonder. Loki folded his arms and rolled his green eyes at his older sibling.

"Your blushing." He said solemnly as he pointed at Thor's rosy cheeks.

Thor raised his hand to his face and felt his hot cheeks. Loki smiled mockingly before receiving a well deserved punch in the arm. "And you? Have you seen as much to make you do so?" Thor humorously scoffed at his brother who looked at him aimlessly. "I saw you with your eyes on Nina, and don't even try to deny it."

Loki sighed and looked out the window, "My dear brother, has it not crossed you mind that this damn heat is responsible for that?" feeing pleased with his answer, Loki pulled at the neck of his tunic creating a slight breeze. Thor crossed his gigantic arms and waited for his brother to glance at him. As soon as Loki's gaze crossed his he raised a brow at him and smiled.

"Okay, okay I will admit she is good looking…for a midgardian." Loki sighed in displeasure and discomfort, kicking himself for understating what he thought of Nina's appearance. Thor looked at him in disbelief and rolled his eyes, about to make a comeback at his brother's ignorance when the side door of the truck swung open.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Nina winked as she threw a bag of neatly folded cloths at Thor. "Hope they fit, when your done changing hop on out and stretch your legs." She smiled sweetly gesturing to Thor's muscles.

"Thank You Nina, wait where is Jane?" Thor looked worried, but Loki seemed to have no concern as he began to pull off his shirt.

"She's being a typical woman in the bathroom, making herself all pretty for you no doubt." Nina opened her mouth slightly and licked her lips, peering at Loki, who didn't mind being shirtless in her presence. She smiled faintly and pulled her shades over her eyes closing the door, "I'll be outside when you're done, might as well get something to eat… oh and don't worry, the windows are tinted." She looked over her shoulder and closed the door.

"Sheeew." Leaning against the side of the truck Nina let out a lowed whistle. Smiling to herself she felt her cheeks begin to blush. _"Stop it Nina". _She sighed and pushed herself of the truck and over to the gas pump, fighting the temptation to look in the window, "_wouldn't do you no good no how."_

Waiting for the truck to fill Nina spotted Jane walking over to her with a "happy go lucky" grin on her face that made Nina smile. It took a minute but as Jane turned around she could see the two cowboys looking at her from the tailgate of a red Chevrolet across the parking lot.

"Hey Janey, looks like ya got some admirers." Jane playfully winked at the two boys who jumped off of the tailgate and walked toward the entrance of the rest stop, swerving purposely to catch a better view of Jane's tightly fitted jean shorts. As Jane approached the truck Thor quickly jumped out scaring her into a panic.

"Thor! Holy shit you just about gave me a heart attack!" Jane held her chest in response to the surprise, but before she could catch her breath she found herself hopelessly wrapped in Thor's embraces with no chance of getting away, ( not that she wanted to of course.)

"Believe me that was not my intention." Jane leaned into him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Nina glanced at the lovers and sighed turning back to the gas pump.

Attempting to avoid the smooching couple, Loki slipped out of the truck and walked towards Nina, reaching his slim arms into the air exposing his defined hip bones. Awaiting her attention Loki leaned against the black truck and let out a overly dramatic yawn, once again stretching his arms into the air. A few moments passed between Loki and Nina, and although Nina knew he was behind her she ignored the temptation to turn to him.

Becoming impatient Loki was about to make a move to strike a conversation when he heard a weak lament coming from Nina's direction. Loki slowly collapsed his arms to his side and walked towards Nina, placing a trembling hand on her shoulder.

"Nina?" Loki spoke incredibly soft and fretful. He didn't know what to say because he had only known her for a total of 9 hours and of those he ignored her presence and feared she would do the same.

"Loki, I… uhh…didn't see you there." Nina wiped her eyes from under her glasses, then casually removed the shades while turning towards Loki, "How you enjoyin' the south?" Nina faked a smile and pulled the gas pump out of the truck and paid for the gas, peering over her shoulder to keep eye contact with Loki.

Loki sighed from her masked emotions then slicked his hair back into place. " I honestly can't comprehend how you midgardians deal with this scorching heat." Loki put one hand against the black truck, but pulled away as the blazing metal burned the surface of his hand. He mumbled something in a different language while holding his hand.

Nina turned to him and walked closer holding out her dusty hands, "let me see." Hesitantly, Loki obeyed and extended his aching hand towards Nina, to her surprise the recently burned hand was deathly cold. Nina furred her eyebrows and caressed the slightly blistering skin. In response Loki covered her hand, wincing slightly. Nina quickly pulled her hands away and moved her hair behind her ear as Jane peered around the front of the truck.

"Nina? Oh god I am soooooo sorry if I…" Jane seemed incredibly embarrassed as she ducked away to the other side of the truck.

Nina bypassed Loki and held her cowboy hat as she ran after her friend, "Jane!" following her around the truck, Nina took hold of Jane's green flannel and stopped her before she could talk to Thor about the situation.

"Look Nina, I promise I won't tell Chase." Jane looked at Nina with a childish pout on her face, but Nina did not match her playfulness.

"Jane, believe me nothinn' happened, he burned his hand on the truck is all." Jane could see her friend was troubled by the circumstances and was not comfortable with her playfulness.

"That's alright Nina, I was just playing with you." Jane gave her a reassuring pat on the back just as Loki appeared from behind the truck and reunited with his brother, who was looking at them exclusively. Jane shot him a smile and then turned back to Nina, who was holding back some form of grief. "I think it's best for all of us we get something quick to eat and head on home."

"Yeah. I think that's best." Nina painted a corky smile on her face and forced her arms in the air, feeling a slight pop in her shoulder. She tuned to the two brothers and cracked her fingers in front of her. "What ya'll think? There is a Dunkin next door, I think I'm going to settle for a coffee." "We will meet you there." Nina smiled as Jane sympathetically placed a hand on her shoulder before nodding away towards Thor.

Watching Jane turn her back Nina's smile faded and she looked down at her dust covered boots. She exhaled and allowed the silent tears to finally fall down her face as she climbed onto the truck slamming the door behind her.

**Okay so that was chapter 2, hope y'all liked it and sorry it took a while, I think I'm coming down with the flue (ewww) .**

**:3 Cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so finally her is the third chapter, I know it has been a while (over a week) but its hard to make a transition for **_**Blood Red **_**to this, for those who read that I hope you understand. Anyhoo here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy, Pleas Follow/Favorite/Review it means a lot.**

**Cookie :3 **

**Disclaim: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters Places or Ideas**

"Hey Dixi, you're up." Nina was pulled out of her daze as Thor nudged her in the side. The man behind them seemed impatient and uncouth. Nina looked up with bloodshot eyes and shook her head at the cashier.

"sorry ma'am, one large coffee one cream two sugars." She breathed softly as she handed the lady a couple singles, placing the change in the tip jar next to her. She pulled her shades over her eyes and noticed the cowboy behind them had found the tattoo on the small of her back. Quickly Nina tugged at her shirt and pulled Thor next to her feeling strangely threatened.

Thor, realizing her discomfort put is heavy hand on her shoulder, and studied her blank face with his crystal blue eyes. "Nina, are you well?" his eyes were heavy with concern and Nina could not help but lean into his muscular body.

"Aye just… a little tired is all." Nina pathetically smiled, while rubbing her hands through her sun-kissed hair, "you think Jane has gotten the food already?" Changing the subject Nina trudged over to join the countless customers waiting for their orders.

"I'm not sure, but I would like to find out." Thor glanced at the door of the establishment before tugging at his groaning stomach. "You wouldn't mind would you?" Thor's sympathetic plea conjured a genuine smile onto Nina's lips.

Nina pulled her fingers together into a salute and made a gesturing motion towards the door. "Get'a move on hoss, wouldn't want ya starving on me, I don't think Jane would ever forgive me for that one." Nina playfully stuck her tongue out at Thor, who was already half way to the door before she had answered him.

Nina held her smile until Thor was well off outside, once he was gone she sighed and pulled her glasses to her head, leaning slightly against the wall with her arms crossed. Looking lazily around the shop, Nina caught the moody cowboy eyeing her from the pickup counter. He smirked attractively as he watched one of the workers come to the counter, holding what Nina hope was not her coffee.

" One large coffee one cream two sugars?" the petite women behind the counter called around until Nina walked up rolling her eyes to avoid confronting the Cowboy.

"Thanks ma'am." Sneaking a glance at the blue eyed admirer, Nina Took a sip of her coffee, and gasped dramatically at the heat of the beverage. The man looked over at her and put a hand on her shoulder as if to stabilize her. Nina gave him a glare and he released her.

"Carful Dixi, wouldn't want you to burn yourself." The man looked as if he was in his early 30s only a little older than her and had a face that was covered in dirt and dust. He winked at her before receiving his own drink and headed for the door after Nina.

"Here I got it." The man held the door but Nina was extremely hesitant to walk past him. Urging herself forward, she could feel His eyes practically glued to her tight blue jeans as she moved quickly under him.

"Nina!" From across the parking lot Nina could see Jane leaping up and down to attract her attention. Thor was sitting behind her on the tailgate chowing down on what looked like a burger, Mjölnir not far from his reach. Loki was sitting next to him, gently massaging his formerly "burned" hand, He looked up at her and seeing her discomfort raised an eyebrow at her but she tore away and looked down at her feet.

"Nina huh? Fits for a pretty little girl like you." The cowboy's eyes trailed over her skin making her shiver. Nina clutched her coffee tighter and turned around backing away slowly.

"Look Tex you really don't wanna mess with me today." Nina jabbed the man in the chest and turned to walk over to Jane who was keeping Thor from smashing the flirtatious moron into the ground.

Jane placed a hand on Thor's defined chest and stopped him from jumping off the tailgate. She looked next to him and saw he had a death grip on Mjölnir, She moved her hand over his and slowly was able to make him loosen his grasp "Thor, it's okay ill go grab her, but trust me Nina can handle herself." Desperately trying to make a joke Jane began walking towards Nina, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

"You know Dixi, if your too much of a challenge, I could easily get your little friend over there." Already halfway to Jane, Nina felt heat begin to rise and flush into her face. Jane jogged towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders, peering at the man behind them.

"Nina come on let's get out of here." Jane began tugging Nina towards the truck, glancing behind her slightly and glaring at the admirer.

"Oh come o sweetie, no need to crash the party." The man laughed slightly waiting for a reaction from the two women.

Jane kept on walking but Nina took hold of her sleeve and quickly handed her the large coffee. "Nina?" Jane sternly looked at her friend who had a perfect smile on her face. Stepping back cautiously Jane bumped into Thor who appeared swiftly beside her, and Loki was not far from them either.

Nina took a deep breath then turned around to face the cowboy, she walked up to him swaying her hips dramatically, her smile not fading from her face. Only inches from him Nina took hold of his loose grey T-shirt and pulled him slightly closer to her. "I warned you Tex, don't mess with me." Nina looked around at the crowed they had attracted then looked once again at the man who was struggling to answer.

"Or what sugar, your little buddies are going to…" Nina furred her eyebrows as her sweet smile faded. She balled her hand into a fist and struck the flirt right between the eyes, causing him to fall back onto the dirt and clutch his now bleeding nose.

Nina raised her brows and smirked, admiring the chanting crowd of men and women around her. "They won't do nothin' compared to me…sugar." Pushing a piece of stray hair away from her face, Nina walked casually towards the Jane, who was holding onto Thor, covering her mouth in shock.

"Nina? What…uh wow umm." Stumbling with words Thor patted Nina on the back and began walking back to the truck with Jane by his side. Nina winked and gestured for Loki to follow beside her.

"What you never see a girl handle herself before?" Nina kept her eye on Loki, as he was attempting to hide his dazed expression. He looked at her and quirked his head laughing while he pointed behind him.

"Why yes I have, but never in that manner." Loki moved his hair back into place and purposely broke eye contact with Nina.

"Well, hate to tell ya, but that's how us "midgardians" handle things round here." Nina snorted as she jogged ahead, meeting Jane and Thor by the black pick-up.

"By god you are stubborn." Loki grunted as he stretched his lanky arms in front of him, avoiding the various stares of the women around him as he trotted towards the truck.

"Okay who wants to take shotgun to home?" Jane pointed to the front seat of the pick-up. Personally she wished Thor would not ride in front with Nina, for she desperately wanted to fall asleep of him, but she offered anyway.

"Oh come on boys, I don't bite." Nina smiled as she hopped into the bed to check on the various barn supplies.

"Well Thor, you are bigger." Loki pointed out, having no reaction towards Nina's comment. Not that he would have mind being stuck with her.

"That may be true brother, but you are taller." Thor watched as Jane's face lit up in excitement, her light brown hair brushing over her face from the slight breeze. Looking over at his brother Thor saw a slight distress and pulled him aside.

"Look Thor, nothing against Nina, but I don't think me sitting with her is the greatest idea." Loki looked urgently at his brother, but it seemed his focus was caught on Nina and Jane's conversation.

"Jane do me a favor and grab the blue tarp out of the backseat, I need to get this hay covered." Nina brushed her hair away from her face as she noticed the two boys watching her. Brushing off their interest Nina accepted the tarp from Jane and pulled a knife from her boot and began fastening the cover with some bailing twine.

"Thor, are you listening to me?" Thor turned back to his brother and placed his hands on his shoulder and reassured him of his focus.

"Loki, I can understand your discomfort but please, at least try to act as though you enjoy it here." Thor smiled at his brother then turned in response to Jane, who beckoned them back to the truck, but she appeared as though she was talking on the phone.

"Hey Nina, it's Chase, he wants to know when you will be back." Jane stood partially on the edge of the seat, to get a good look at Nina over the roof.

"Nina looked up, pulling tightly on a piece of twine, "umm tell'em around 9," She looked up bright evening the sky and scowled at the scattered clouds. "Make that 10."

A slight gust of wind blew Jane's hair effortlessly as she relayed the message and hung up the phone. "how come so late, it only takes about 5 hours to get there."

Nina waved for Jane to retreat into the truck and soon, Thor and Loki did too. Messing with her hair Nina heard a slight rumble of thunder across the horizon and slid the knife back into her boot. "There's a storm coming." She mumbled as she hopped out of the truck and rejoined Jane in the comfort of the slight carpeted seats of her father's pickup truck.

**So that was the hope you enjoyed and yes you will learn about Chase soon, most likely in the next chapter, maybe we will see. Anyway hope you liked it and don't forget to Review.**

**Cookie:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello, so yes I know it has been a it but yes it Is finally here, Chapter 4. I have to say I am soo exited because of how many people like this story and of how many good reviews and messages I am getting about it. If you could Follow/Favorite/Review or just a review telling me what you think I will literally love you forever. 3 **

**Disclaim: ****Disclaim: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters Places or Ideas**

The rain began to fall spaciously against the windshield of the truck. Loki sat silently in the passenger seat while Jane had fallen asleep on Thor in the back, and every now and then you could hear a soft snore rumbling like the thunder outside. Nina smiled at the sound and leaned her arm against the window placing her head gently in her hand.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of the truck, making Loki nearly jump out of his seat. Instinctively, Nina quickly moved to arm in front of him to avoid having a broken windshield and a pissed off god. Upon stopping the truck suddenly Nina, took a deep breath and looked over to see Loki's petrified face.

"Are you okay?" Nina sounded half panicked as she failed to notice her hand was now rested on Loki's lap.

"Yah just a little startled." Loki glanced down and noticed Nina's hand surprisingly close to his crotch, "and you?" Although he wouldn't admit it, Loki really did not mind having Nina's hand on him, but he soon realized she was not aware and cleared his throat, making her instantaneously move and begin turn a bright shade of pink.

"Loki…I am sooo sorry." Nina covered her face in embarrassment. Peering through her fingers she could see Loki's devious smile focusing on her expression. Nina couldn't help but laugh as she vigorously sipped her coffee to avoid conversing.

"That's quite alright Nina, it's not the first time a women has lost all sense of control because of me." Smiling sluggishly, Loki regally moved his hand to his chest, motioning his superiority over Nina.

Put off by Loki's comment Nina pushed the truck into park and disgustedly glared at Loki. "Lost all control?, excuse me but I was trying to avoid having your sorry ass go through my windshield." Nina leaned over and shoved the god in the chest. "and don't think for a minute that I don't know what you are capable of, Jane told me everything about you."

Nina pulled the truck to drive and carried on with the same grudge in her eyes. Loki glanced over at her then turned his attention to the two dog-tags hanging from the rearview mirror. "What did she tell you?" His voice was slightly shaky and yet at the same time had a hint of content, waiting to hear his legacy.

Taking a deep breath Nina kept her eyes focused on the abandoned highway, she took another long sip of her coffee and teased with her silence. "Jane only told me of mischievous and manipulative nature, along with seductive and persuasive temperament." Nina shifted her vision slightly and noticed Loki's green eyes reading the name on the tags, but she continued to speak, catching Loki's attention. "But what she didn't tell me I found out for myself."

"And what would that be?" living up to his seductive nature, Loki leaned closer to Nina, so close infarct she could feel his surprisingly cold breath on the back of her neck.

Taking a deep breath Nina knew it was useless to lie to the god of mischief and lies himself, so she took her chance to learn more about him. "That you are stunning in both looks and in emotion but there is one thing I can't understand…" She paused taking in how close Loki actually was to her. If she moved to quick to look at him she might have accidently lock lips with him, and that was something she desperately wanted to avoid. "Jane told me you and Thor were brothers, but you don't act it at all, you act like you envy him, why is that?"

Loki's eyes widened as he pushed away from Nina, avoiding her question he focused on the thunder rumbling outside. Embracing the silence he was trying to process Nina's analysis, but he couldn't find the words too answer her, instead he took hold of the silver dog tags and ran his thin fingers across the name.

"Who is Chance Parker?, I thought his name was Chase" still holding the dog tags Loki waited for Nina to look over at him. He saw her gently closing her eyes and breathing lightly, relieving the stress of their last conversation.

"Chase…well…were together in a way." Nina looked quickly over and had a shadowed look in her eyes. Turning her attention back to the road, Nina licked her lips and rolled the window down, letting the sweet scent of rain fill the truck. "As for Chance Parker, he was my father."

"Was? what happened to him?" Loki dropped the tags and leaned on his window, opening it accidently. Feeling the misty brush of cool air on his face, Loki took noticed of Nina's tightly gripped hands on the wheel, brushing his dark hair back Loki inched once again closer to Nina. Keeping his distance Loki placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure why you are so interested but." Nina paused and glanced at Loki's hand, and then into his eyes, swerving sharply to keep her focus on the road. "My father was drafted into war when I was 17. Soon after my brother Jackson joined him on the front. Only 9 months after he was drafted, my father was found in an enemy camp with 13 bullet holes in his chest. As for my brother…he went missing 3 months ago after a raid in the camps."

Loki moved back to the passenger seat and sat cross legged facing Nina. He couldn't explain what it was, but something pulled at him deep inside. Whether it was a twisted connection between his family quandary or just the pity he felt for her, he couldn't help but mumble out the only words he felt were necessary. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nina looked over at Loki, who looked as though he was trying to get comfortable. He had a stunned expression on his highly defined face that made Nina repeat her question, this time with more anger and less hesitation.

"Isn't that what you midgardians do when you pity one another?" Loki raised his eyebrow in confusion. For once he was trying to show respect for another and here they were rejecting it. Unknowing the cause for Nina's frustration, Loki attempted to change the subject by asking about Chase but that proved to be even more useless than his pity.

"So you have a girl back were your from?" Nina aggressively snapped at Loki, for what reason she was not too sure, he hadn't actually done anything wrong, if anything he was showing her nothing but kindness. Perhaps it was her mind warning her of a potential war between him and Chase, and detecting the threat, is shutting it down before it happens.

"I…no…well." Stuttering, Loki tried to comprehend his situation but shortly after he stopped speaking Nina jumped on him, yelling nearly loud enough to wake her sleeping passengers.

"Cus ya sure as hell don't know how to talk to one." Nina didn't even bother to make eye contact with Loki after that, she could feel him watching her but she refused to give in to his charm, after all if she had Chase would not be the happiest person when he found out about it.

(8:30 pm, Vernon TX)

The past two hours passed slowly, Loki had fallen asleep while Jane and Thor stayed asleep. Somewhere around 7:00 Jane sprang up and accidently kicked Thor, in response to the loud crash of thunder outside, but after that they both fell back into a deep sleep. Nina sighed and turned the radio on low. For a while she listened to the various tornados watches on the weather station, after that she turned on her father's old country CD and sang silently to Garth brooks and Johnny Cash.

(9:00 Childress TX)

Soon It became apparent that Nina missed Loki's company. Proving to herself she was strong enough to resist his charm she allowed her eye to wander over his sleeping body. Stopping the truck for a red light, Nina gazed over to the passenger seat, her breath caught as she saw Loki's skin wearing a dark shade of blue and sweat pooling down his neck.

"Loki? Hey come on get up." Almost frantic Nina looked behind her to check for waiting cars, when she saw none she swiftly moved over to the passenger seat were Loki was laying back against the door. Hovering over him, Nina cupped Loki's face in her hands and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Loki, come on wake up."

"Nina!? Where are we?" Loki looked up into Nina's terrified eyes. He looked down at his skin and noticed both the blue tint and the sweat that covered him.

Catching her breath, Nina looked down hardly noticing what she was looking at and spoke softly, raising her hand to Loki's forehead. "Were in Childress Texas." Watching Loki's skin start to return to normal she instinctively grabbed onto him, as the sound of the car behind them honked their horn rapidly.

Clearing her throat Nina retuned to the driver's seat and began to drive on as normal, or not so normal, she kept glancing at Loki who was leaning his head against the cool window.

"Hey." Reaching her hand over to Loki's shoulder, Nina spoke gently feeling awkwardness stretch between them. "I'm sorry if anything I said before caused you to…" Nina felt a large gasp of breath catch in her lungs as Loki covered her hand with his.

"Nothing you did caused that to happen. It's just an old complaint that acts up every now and then." Smiling slightly Loki lifted Nina's hand to his cold lips, making her blush underneath the shadow of the oncoming headlights. "I thank you for the concern Nina, I'll tell you someday what it is that haunts me."

**DunDunDuhhhhhn, anyhoo hope you like the chapter, it was really heartwarming and at some points heart wrenching to write. I would love to know how It made you feel so please leave a review about it.**

**:3 Cookie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello, long time no write. Im sorry I have been busy. so anyhoo here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy, and on my profile I put links to the outfits the characters are wearing, check them out and leave a review or pm on your thoughts, and please don't forget to Follow/Favorite/Review.**

**Love Ya'll ( I finally realized the hearts didn't work)**

**Disclaim: ****I do not own any of the Marvel Characters Places or Ideas**

* * *

*10:15 pm Amarillo, TX*

Pulling down the long dirt driveway, Nina could begin to see the comforting lights of the house. As the Truck rolled to a stop Nina leaned over and patted Jane on the shoulder.

"Hey, Jane were home." In response to her awakening Jane yawned and extended her arms dramatically, petting Thor's scruffy face while doing so, causing him to awaken with the loudest yawn Nina had ever heard. Smiling at the noise, Nina glanced over to Loki who was leaning on the window, hesitating from her last experience Nina reached over to wake him.

"There's is no need to wake me, I was never asleep." Speaking softly, Loki began to stretch his long arms into the backseat of the truck.

Ignoring her passengers Nina angrily jumped out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut, leaving the Jane with a sour look on her face as she peered into the front seat, glaring at Loki who was beside himself and hardly noticed Nina had left.

"Come on, it will be nice to sleep in a real bed rather than in here." Pushing Thor out of the door, Jane led the two gods towards the large ranch house, stopping once and allowing her companions to admire the rustic pillars holding up the roof, leading them into the door.

Walking into the house gave the impression of walking into an old western movie. The floors were made of a dark auburn wood and the beige colored walls were trimmed in the same dark wood. To the side of them was a wooden coat hanger, with a horses halter hanging on it, below that was a medium sized floor plant.

Just a ways down that front hall was the open living room, with the same floors and walls but the windows covered the entire back wall. For the furniture there were three leather couches sitting around a glass coffee table.

Jane stopped suddenly and peered over the biggest couch, the two brothers couldn't help their curiosity, and they too peered over the couch to find what they could only guess was Chase.

"Hey Chase, come on get up." Shaking the toned mans shoulders, Jane soon saw a reaction. Rubbing his sleepy blue eyes, Chase lazily slumped off the couch and studied the new faces while scuffing his short dirty blond hair.

"Okay okay I'm up." Pushing his strong arms into the air, Chase felt a shattering crack in his back. As the gravity pulled Chase's arms in front of him, Loki notice a dark tattoo on his arm as Chase offered a handshake. "You must be the brothers Jane wouldn't stop talking about."

Loki merely eyed Chase's hand as the potent scent of alcohol flowed through the air, he didn't know if Thor had noticed it, his brother seemed to be focused on the various paintings that were scattered over the walls.

"Oh yah sorry," rubbing her tired eyes Jane apologized for the lack of introduction. "This is Loki and his brother Thor, sorry I'm really tired, but I guess Nina should really be the tired one." Steadying herself onto Thor, Jane nearly passed out from exhaustion before Chase freaked out on her, causing Thor to turn his attention and protectively wrap his arms around Jane.,

"Were the hell is she? Y'all couldn't come home by yourselves." In response to Chase's angered voice, Loki raised his eyebrow and shrugged, hoping to halt any bad intention on either Nina or Jane.

"When we arrived she went off somewhere without a word, we assumed she was already in here." Loki's voice cooed as the attention was now brought to him. Hoping Thor wouldn't mention his lack of awareness during the commotion.

"Chase, I'm sure she's fine, she probably…" as Jane began to reassure the hot headed cowboy of his "Girlfriends" whereabouts but was soon interrupted by the slamming of the back door as Chase stormed off.

"Never mind I'll find her." Storming out of the house, Jane could only assume he was heading to the barn to find her dear friend.

A long silence came over the trio before Jane broke the silence with an optimistic change, but the awkwardness sand concern hung over her like a dark cloud. "I'm sorry bout that…umm I'll show you too your rooms." Brushing past the two men, Jane slouched up the wooden staircase, her mind in deep concern for Nina.

"Loki, you can stay in here for the night, I'm sure Nina won't mind." Gesturing towards the medium sized room to the left of them. "Thor and I will be in the room down the hall." Smiling pathetically, Jane tugged at Thor's shirt and pulled him towards the room.

"Thank, you Jane, but I'm not sure how comfortable Nina would be with me in her bed chambers. Shouldn't we consider asking her?" Before entering the dark room, Unsure of the overcoming security, Loki was persistent in insuring Nina's safety.

"Umm, hey Thor will be in in a minute." Hiding the worry Jane playfully winked at the burly man in the doorway of her room. Thor gave her a questioning look then entered Jane's room, leaving Jane with the ruler of trickery.

"There has been a lot of problems between Nina and Chance lately." Walking into Nina's bedroom Jane flicked on the light, revealing the light grey walls of the large room. Walking around with her hands on her hips, Jane went over to the dark wooden dresser and fiddled with a picture. " as long as you keep your distance, I am sure she will be fine." With her word of warning, Jane placed the picture back on the dresser and headed out the door. "Goodnight."

"Well that was helpful." Crossing his arms, Loki walked around analyzing his surroundings. With a lowed sigh he walked over to the mirror that hung slightly above the various perfumes and pictures, one of which caught his eye. The black and white photo was of a young girl holding the lead to a grey looking horse and next to her was an older man, who Loki could only assume it was the girl's father.

Smiling at the memorable moment, Loki found a pile of neatly folded cloths on the tan blanketed bed. Changing into the oversized sweatpants and large black shirt, Loki found himself resting gently against the brown and cream colored pillows.

*12:45am*

Leaning to his side, Loki annoyingly mocked the dull blue numbers on the clock. Rolling to one side, mumbles voices began to make their way into Loki's ears, one voice sounded familiar and the other could be other than Nina. Sitting up and finding his way to the door, the voices became louder and more frantic.

"Chase, please… don't do this again… you promised me." Nina tried to silence her hysterical cries, but from what Loki heard she was not silenced by her own well being.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you Nina! There is nothin' I can do about it, I have to go when I have to and don't you think your pretty little face will change it." Chases voice was harsh, his thick accent mashing with the Nina.

"Chase… please… let's just go to bed…I'm tired and your drinking and nothing is being said." In attempt to calm her raging boyfriend, Nina soothed her voice and attempted to embrace Chase.

"Don't come near me you whore, I swear if your job doesn't get you knocked up then I will have every guy in town after you."

Hearing the door front door slam, Loki contemplated heading downstairs and finding out what the hell was going on, but remembering the warning Jane had given him. He decided to remain in his new courters, but something about the sobbing he heard told him that Nina's safety wouldn't be jeopardized from him.

* * *

**Okay so that was chapter 5 hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger…. Any thoughts? leave it in a review or Pm me I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**:3 Cookie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello, So yes I am back, Anime Boston was amazing and I cant wait for next year. Anyway I hope y'all like this chapter, I apologize if there is not a ton of Loki/Nina action but I promise you there defiantly will be. Don't forget to Follow/Favorite/Review. If you have ANY questions or comments don't be shy to PM me….. I don't bite I promise.**

**Love Y'all**

**Disclaim:** **I do not own any of the Marvel Characters Places or Ideas**

* * *

It was around 6 in the morning when the sun began to rise over the back hills of the farm. After hearing the commotion that night between Nina and Chase, Loki had been unable to catch even the slightest amount of sleep. Rolling to one side the god glanced at the clock and slumped off the feather bed, changing into the same tight jeans as yesterday but leaving the black Tee that seemed to be fitted to his body. Peering into the elongated mirror, Loki snorted at his messy black hair and ushered towards the master bathroom, which was connected to the Nina's room.

Finding the two light switches on the wall, the bathroom soon filled with light uncovering a small pile of cloths next to a tall glass shower. The cloths looked like the outfit Nina had worn the day before, minus the belt and the boots. Finding one of two sinks that we relatively far from each other, Loki began to brush the cool water over his face and through his hair, all the while wondering when Nina would have been in the room during the night. Raising his head from the low sink, Loki grabbed a crimson colored towel from the rack beside him and patted his face until all the water had subsided. While drying his pale completion, Loki failed to notice the ghostly apparition that appeared in the refection of the mirror.

"_Turn around son and let me get a closer look at you." _ The faint whisper coming from the phantom caused Loki to pull his gaze slowly to the mirror. Slightly alarmed he had recognized the man from the picture on Nina's bureau.

"_Don't ya'll lay a hand on my baby girl again, yah hear me boy!" _the voice grew louder but only seemed to crawl deeper into Loki's mind. Walking around the figure, it was clear that this man hadn't been talking to him, as he moved around the back of the ghost, the man continued to gesture to something unknown. Reappearing at to face him, Loki notice the two dangling dog tags around the man's toned chest

"Chance?" walking closer to the figure, Loki attempted to peer under the dark cowboy hat but as he came closer a knock on the bedroom door broke the concentration, and Chance disappeared into a thin green dust as Loki turned away.

Before opening the door Loki tuned around cautiously, waiting for another apparition to appear. The door creaked open and Loki found his blue eyed brother leaning against the oak frame. His bright eyes hinted that he and Jane had a great night, but Loki was too intimidated by the ghost to mention anything.

"Brother! You are awake; Jane has breakfast waiting for us downstairs." Feeling the tension in the air, Thor's smile softened and his voice became low and slightly comforting. "Brother, are you well?"

Loki eyed his brother and raised a dark eyebrow, "what time is it?" brushing off his brother's question he fooled with his hair and faked a yawn, hoping to mask his shaky façade.

"Well on Asgard it would be three hours until the sun passes over the Bifrost (9:00am), but here on Midgard I believe it is seven o'clock in the morning, Now brother are you…" Thor's comforting voice was broken by Jane's enthusiastic tone.

"Boys! Come on its getting cold." Leaning on the sturdy post on the second step, Jane had a warming smile on her freckled face. The sleeves of her sweatshirt hanging loosely over her hands and the material fell to slightly below the waistline of her pink and green flannel pajama pants.

Turning back to his brother, Thor nodded and quickly headed down the stairs as the aroma of thickly sliced bacon filled the house, he stopped momentarily and gave Jane a quick kiss before they both headed off to the kitchen. Loki sighed and tuned back into the room before he too headed down towards the scent of the morning food, his mind however still heavy at the thought of his visitor and whether he should mention it to Nina.

Walking into the kitchen, Loki was shocked to see Nina standing over the stove. After what had happened that night, he was sure she would not be wanting to see anyone, never the less cook for them. Leaning against the outer corridor leading into the kitchen, Loki listened momentarily to Nina's soft singing voice.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away" (Johnny Cash). Still humming the tune of the old song, Nina mixed whatever it was she was making and then grabbed a serving plate and transferred the contents onto the hazy colored dish, and that was when she noticed Loki walking into the kitchen.

"Jane and Thor are in the dining room, I hope y'all are hungry there is a lot to choose from." Nina gave him a short smile, but Loki caught her pulling her sleeves over what appeared to be burses on her wrists. Realizing the fixation, Nina jolted around but just slow enough for Loki to catch a slightly bloody mark on the side of her tan face.

Looking back, Loki walked into the elegant room and found Thor and Jane, just as Nina had said. Thor seemed to be gorging on what looked like bacon, eggs and some flat cakes that were called pancakes. Jane however was much less famished as she only had a one pancake with syrup and a cup of coffee. Loki took a seat next to his brother at the round table and stayed silent for a few moments, observing the room.

The dark beige walls nearly blended into the kitchen, the off white archway that connected them were about the size of French doors. The room was just large enough to fit the round wooden table with it's four complementary chairs. Shining behind the two gods was a large window that had a perfect view of Nina's red 6 stall barn. Surrounding the window was a crimson colored curtain that was opened wide enough to see Chase's husky frame heading up the stone pathway, with a small bouquet of white roses. Loki sighed unintentionally lowed, causing Thor's stuffed face to turn towards him in question. Seeing how her boyfriends mouth was unable to question the lowed sigh, Jane asked Loki for him.

"Trouble sleeping?" lifting the piece of pancake to her mouth, Jane seemed hesitant as she too noticed Chase as he entered the house.

Walking casually through the hallway, Chase stopped at the same corridor Loki had been leaning on and made a whistling sound that visibly caused Nina to freeze over the sink. Placing the roses on top of the counter, Chase moved his sunglasses past his choppy hair and stood slightly behind Nina's 5ft 5 body, observing her uncovered legs, that stood limp below her oversized red and black flannel.

Clearing her throat, Jane was persistent in starting a conversation, avoiding the brothers from focusing on Nina and Chase. "So, for today I think I might have a few things you boys can do around the house, and maybe later we can go out." Turning the men's attention from the couple in the kitchen, Jane began to eye Loki as he seemed tuned into the wrong conversation.

Still trying to fake a conversation, Loki kept glancing into the kitchen. When he wasn't speaking he would listen to Nina and Chase, trying to figure out what actually had happened and why Nina would put up with Chases return. Nina's body language was everything Loki would not expect it to be for women in her situation.

With her back still facing Chase, Nina gazed over the Horizon in front of her. Feeling the slight tug on her shirt, Chase's body collided with hers, and all Nina could do was stand their motionlessly. Without saying a word Nina spun her body and leaned against her hands. Looking deeply into Chase's eyes she furred her brows and gestured towards the plate of corned beef hash.

"Make yourself useful." Keeping her gaze focused while Chase followed her gesture, she took a deep breath as he pressed against her. Positioning his lips directly aligns with hers, Chase was reluctant to hear Nina's orders, instead he attempted to place a kiss on her pale lips. Pulled away drastically, before he could kiss her, Nina pushed him away and leaned over the counter next to the roses.

"Yes ma'am." Smiling devilishly, Chase carried the entre into the dining room and struck a conversation between Thor and Loki, while Jane downed another cup of coffee.

Running her rough hands over the thorns of the pure white roses, Nina looked down at the bruises on her wrists, and then gently uncovered the mark from under her hair.

" White, for purity and new beginnings." Sniffling at the thought, Nina glanced up to find Loki's emerald green eyes studying her. Closing her eyes gently. Nina covered the reminding marks and walked casually into the dining room, pulling up a chair close to Loki.

* * *

**Okay so that was chapter 6, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it, in my world every voice counts.**

**:3 Cookie**


End file.
